degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The World I Know/@comment-4441793-20131221140226
Guys, I'll be the first one to step up and let this be said. I want to give a sincere apology for my role in that blog. Now, I'm not trying to "act classy" nor am I trying to have a "holier than thou" attitude. This is me admitting that two wrongs don't make a right and while it is cliche, it is the truth nonetheless. For Dani Seeing you react in the most mature, calm and civilized manner of anyone when you were the main one hurt by Desmond's betrayal of trust is beyond commendable on your end and absolutely shameful on mine. Since Annie was right there when that incident transpired; she was feeling a high level of hurt as well. It didn't take long for my conscience to eat at me and the fact that I even asked you on Ask if it was going too far or getting out of hand is proof of that. Thank you for understanding that those of us who participated in last night's "roast party" were merely releasing some tension, frustration and even pain. Still, at the end of the day, it was definitely not the right way to handle it. Bless your heart, Dani. I love you and again, I'm sorry. I truly, deeply from the bottom of my heart apologize. This ordeal, which was mainly about you, has been given much more attention than needed. Desmond's departure should have just been the end of the story in spite of the fact that he didn't leave calmly and maturely. That was the reason for our actions but it was still not right. For Desmond (If you happen to be silently lurking around) As I replied to you on Ask this morning, whether that was you or not, I will NEVER AGAIN participate in harsh humor at your expense. For that I apologize. However, you do understand that I cannot apologize for simply being ANGRY with you and HURT by not only what you did to Dani in front of Annie, but by you lying to ME when we were supposed to be friends. I will not and don't have to apologize for that but I DEFINITELY have to apologize for my actions last night. In spite of what you did, I still don't think you're evil or sociopathic in the slightest. You ARE an emotional being and the problem is, you don't know how to control yourself. That's what I believe. That's why I sincerely hope you get help. It was foolish of me to take it personally that you didn't respond to our initial POLITE disowning of you as friend with any class or maturity; that is because we all know(and have long suspected) that your mental health is a cause for concern. Just some REALNESS for you, not an insult. Frankly, I recall you sharing something traumatizing from your childhood with the wiki. If no one remembers what I'm referring to then it's not my place to repeat it, as it was personal and quite understandably traumatizing. It explains a LOT of things about you. It may not excuse what you did or how you behave but it explains it to an extent. I'm ready to move on and please do, find some help. I wish you nothing but the best. Know that the friendship was real on my end and it saddens me that this is what it has to be now. I'll add more in a few..